Soirée Film D'horreur
by OtakuGirlChan
Summary: Alfred vient s'incruster chez Arthur pour une soirée film d'horreur. UsUk


Cinq heure de l'après-midi, heure à laquelle Arthur prend habituellement son thé. Aujourd'hui, il avait choisi un Earl Grey accompagné de petits gâteaux, il les dégusta avec un réel plaisir, ranga le tout pour ensuite faire maintes tâches ménagères. Vers 21h, il partit se coucher mais fut interrompu par la sonnette. « Bloody Hell, qui peut bien sonner à cette heure-là ?! », il redescendu les escaliers pour arriver devant la porte et l'ouvrir, Angleterre fut surpris de reconnaître son ancienne colonie devant sa porte.

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?! À une heure pareil en plus !

-Bah, je suis venus pour qu'on se fasse une soirée film d'horreur ce soir. Lança America le plus naturellement du monde.

-Tu aurais quand même pu me téléphoner pour me demander mon avis avant de venir ici !

-Je sais très bien que tu aurais refuser si je te l'avais demander, Artie. C'est pour ça que je suis venus car je sais très bien que tu es incapable de me laissé dehors.

Arthur soupira en marmonnant un : « Arrête avec ce surnom débile. ». Avant de se pousser sur le côté pour laissé l'américain entré. Celui-ci ne se priva pas et entra, enleva en deux, trois mouvement ses chaussures avant de se diriger vers le salon puis se jeta dans le canapé vite rejoint par le dit Artie mais celui-ci s'asseya en douceur contrairement à son voisin.

-Pourquoi avoir emmené que des films d'horreurs, alors que tu sais très bien que tu en a peur.

-Un héros n'a jamais peur !

-Mais oui, c'est ça. Et dans même pas 20 minutes, tu sauras en train de chouiner.

Angleterre avait belle et bien raison, un quart d'heure plus tard America était en train de serrer son cousin si fort que Arthur se demandait s'il n'allait explosé. Quelques minutes après, Tutur commençait à sentir que ses paupières devenait lourdes, il se dit alors qu'il devrait aller se coucher mais en même temps il s'inquiétait pour Alfred... « Et puis merde, il est assez grand pour se débrouiller tout seul ».

-Alfred, tu fais ce que tu veux mais moi je vais me coucher !

Il se leva et avança vers l'escalier mais fut vite rattraper par deux bras encerclent sa taille, la minute d'après, Arthur se retrouva coucher sur le canapé avec Alfred a califourchon sur lui.

-Aie ! Mais t'es pas bien dans ta tête, d'ou est-ce qu'on...

Artie n'eu pas le temps de finir sa phrase car ses lèvres furent appées par celle d'America. Si Arthur s'était débattu au début, cela ne dura pas longtemps, laissant ses sentiments l'emporter sur sa raison. Le baiser se fut plus passionné, Alfred demanda l'accept à sa bouche, accept qui fut vite donné. Le baiser se transforma alors en un baiser langoureux, les langues se rejoignait, s'enlaçait, s'éloignait pour mieux revenir, mais leurs poumons firent comprendre que l'air manquait. Alfred relacha la bouche de son ainé et deux secondes après se ramassa magistrale sur la joue gauche, il se retourna vers un Arthur furieux.

-ESPÈCE D'ENFOIRÉ !

-Ouch ! Mais pourquoi tu m'as frappé ?

-COMMENT CA POURQUOI ! TU M'EMBRASSES ET TU CROIS QUE J'ALLAIS RÉAGIR COMMENT ?!

Alfred baissa alors la tête en lui demandant :

-Tu ne m'aimes pas, alors ?

Angleterre se radoucit de suite.

-Si. Je t'aime mais je pensais que tu te jouais de moi et que tu m'avais embrassé sur un coup de tête.

Les paroles d'Arthur firent du bien comme du mal à l'americain.

-Tu penses donc que je suis ce genre de personne ?

-Non, Alfred, non. Si j'ai réagis comme ça, c'est parce que tu m'as embrassé sans raison.

-Je t'aime.

Encore un peu et Arthur pourrait explosé tellement il était rouge. Le plus jeune en rigola même ce qui lui valu un coup sur l'épaule. La seconde d'après, Artie se retrouva dans les bras d'America pour finalement se faire jeter sur le lit.

-Al ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Demanda l'ainé en voyant l'autre se déshabiller.

-Ce que je veux faire depuis des années.

Vétu seulement d'un caleçon, Alfred se plaça sur Arthur.

-Enfin, seulement si tu es d'accord.

Tutur tourna la tête sur le côté rouge comme une tomate, ce que Al pris pour un « oui ».

Il s'approcha alors de son cou le lui lécha, mordilla pour lui laisser un joli suçon qu'il devra cacher de lendemain. Il s'amusa à le « décorer » et récolta des jolis petits gémissement...

* * *

-Oh mon Dieu. S'exclama Bruxelles en essayant de calmer ses saignement de nez.

-Mais ferme-là, ils vont nous entendre. Lui dit Hongrie en filmant avec Japon prenant des photos à côté d'elle.

* * *

-Avec tout le bruit qu'ils font sa m'étonnerait. Répondit Taiwan

Le lendemain fut des plus difficile pour notre petit Artie. Le bas de son dos lui faisait affreusement mal et dire qu'ils avaient un Meeting dans moins de deux heures.

-Bloody Hell ! S'écria Arthur. Alfred ! Viens ici !

Alfred apparut dans l'embrassadure de la porte, 5 minutes plus tard.

-Un problème ?

-Mon problème s'est que je n'arrive plus à me lever par ta faute, connard !

-Je vais devoir te porter, alors. Ricana America.

-...Je te hais !

-Oui, oui. Moi aussi, je t'aime Artie.


End file.
